


AU Sans x Reader Lemons and Oneshots

by SinMama



Series: Lemons and Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, Heat season, Impregnentation, I’m pure comedy gold, I’ve accidentally made my own personal GSans what a gentleman, Knotting, Lemon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oneshot, Pregnant, Request book, Requests, Sans is Bone cold, Skeletons, Smut, So now I’m here, Souls, Watch out for wild a Kayla, Wattpad Deleted my Accout and 203 world of mine, enjoy the works, have fun, interesting Requests, plottwists, skele fun, watch our for my SinVerse Sanses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Hello everyone!This is a request book in which in the comments you can request your very own lemon/oneshot/fluff of your own choice with your own choice of Sans.I previously had this book on Wattpad as TheGamer120X but due to unfortunate unforeseen haters acting as prophets of wattpad and terrible ambassadors everything of mine was lost.Luckily Ao3 was here with open arms and I’m trying to work up my entire group of fans and family again.Welcome to the realm my SinChildren.~Don’t be too shy to request, I’m not the type to judge.~





	1. Request Page

This is the •REQUEST• Page where there will be a set list of those you can request for.

Don’t see the Sans you want to request? Be sure to mention him to me for him to be added to the list!~

 

•Underverse

Undertale

Fresh

Error

Ink

Nightmare

Dream

Bluescreen 

GasterBlaster

SirenTale

SugarTale

HorrorTale

DustTale

UnderFell

UnderSwap

GasterSans

Pirate Sans

SwapFell

FellSwap

CrossTale (X-Tale)

LittleTale

FellG

SwapG

CrossG

PirateG

PaperJam

WaterMelon Sans

PaperCrane

Omega

Colour

Hate

SwapError

SwapInk

FreshInk

Mafiatale 

MafiaFell

MafiaSwap

MafiaG

BittyBones

WildTale

 

•SinVerse (My own Sans’ based off the Underverse) 

UnderSwap (BlueBird)

HorrorTale (Butch)

WildTale (Birdie)

Ink (evil Ink)

Error (Blind Error)

Nightmare (Herioc Nightmare)

Dream (Slave Dream) 

GasterSans (President G)

UnderFell (Rose) 

MafiaTale (Big Boss)

Fresh (Lonely)

SugarTale (Candy)

 

•Timeline Evil Ink’s

Pure Ink

Slave Ink

Twins

Toxic

Alpha

Virus

•My Au’s 

 

UnderDrag

ProTale

HeroAlienTale

MetallicTale

UnderTown

I.G.H Tale

SubTale

TheForestTale

TechnoTale

UnderNecron

UnderPrimal

FishTale

RealTale

Attack on UnderTale

DeathTale 

AlchemistTale 

UnderPlanetaryAnnihilationTale 

WarTitansTale 

DoomTale 

GodTamerTale

TerritorialTale

Dawn of UnderTale

Black&WhiteTale

ParasiteTale

SlimeTale

FarTale


	2. •Lemon, SirenTale Sans x Mermaid Reader, Are you Mad!•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key notes:
> 
> (Y/n)-Your name  
> ( )- brackets are comments made by yours truly  
> GSans:- He speaks!  
> Bonus: -An extra made specially telling a bit more before you go.  
> “” - Speech, character or reader is talking

(Hey welcome my SinChildren, I hope you all enjoy the first lemon of this request book.)

Requested by Punny_fan

 

-(Y/n)’s P.O.V

Did you know there was a difference between all three? I mean Sirens, Mermaids and Sea Maidens.  
Sirens were the ones who sang their luring captivating songs bringing many Sea men to their deaths, mermaids lured drunken men into the sea with their beauty and Sea maidens were plain out terrifying they hunted us and protected humans like a good luck charm. No siren or mermaid would dare to stand up against the predator.  
(Yay my SeaMaidens are in there, the natural predator.)

 

My tail swished and swayed slowly at the edge of the reef, staring into the deep void of blue beyond, Sea Maiden territory.

I felt this thrill this urge the need to go swimming beyond the safe shallow territory of Sirens and Mermaids, everyone said I had a death-wish wanting to get up close with the predator of our kind, but I felt the thrills and curiosity.

The thrill to be chased was due to upcoming mating season, the curiosity of mine was wanting to know why they protected humans and preyed upon us.

I looked back one more time over my shoulder at the shallows, heart hammering, “You can do this.” 

I looked at the empty ocean in front of me and began to descend downwards into the abyss, “I can do this.” 

The ocean around me became hotter and hotter with each depth taken and darker and darker, the darkness almost felt deafening my breathing labored.

I was becoming disoriented already looking in every open direction feeling extremely exposed, I felt eyes boring into my very being.

There was a sickly sweet chuckle almost darker than the surroundings of voided ocean, “Little one, little mermaid. Oh why have you come here into Sea Maiden territory?” 

I stuttered gulping, a shiver creeped up my spine as I felt something so light and feathery run against my back like kelp. 

I yelped turning around, “That isn’t an answer little mermaid.~” 

I looked around my surroundings shivering tail twitching with anxiety, “I-I came here, for answers.” 

There was a silence a sickly pause, “Oh?” The curiosity sounded so genuine.

I peeked up a bit nodding as confidently as possible, “Y-Yes!” 

(My comments usually pick up around the sexy parts. *wiggle waggles eyebrows* GSans:She be wiggling but I be jiggling.~) 

There was humming and out of the Inky darkness came into view the SeaMaiden, she was so much more bigger than I was expecting.

My jaw dropped, she was massive her large more fish like lower body with fins swayed with power and muscle, her body was covered in scales from tail tip to the ends of her claw tips, her thick hair flowed smoothly with her movements and from where I was I instantly knew and felt like a mere weak prey.

She chuckled her tail only needing to move an inch to go from twenty feet away to two feet away, “Little mermaid, are you there.~” 

She was getting a little too close for comfort I swished my tail and moved five feet away, “Y-Yes, right my questions umm..” 

I was nervous watching as she began to move in a predatory motion swimming like how a shark stalks its prey, “Go on.~” 

Up close her voice really seems to reverberate through the waters I looked into her gleaming blood red irises, “Why.. W-Why do you hunt us?” 

She let out an inconsiderate laugh, “Why your kind along with the sirens are absolutely delicious, much better than humans entirely.~” she had a luxurious purr in her tone.

I felt nervous, “B-But why, aren’t we all the same?” I stuttered watching her cautiously.

She only laughed in response, “Same! Ridiculous we are not all the same. Every creature in the sea and land is different, prey and predator.” Her pupils became a slit and her movements slowed.

My eyes widened, I was screwed.

The SeaMaiden’s tail swayed fast and I tried moving back fast but I knew it this was it, I oddly felt a drowning feeling. 

I closed my eyes ready for the foul swoop of sharp claws and dagger teeth, but something cold grasped my wrist hard.

 

“Are you fucking insane!” It was a smooth baritone voice, a siren.

I looked up at him with amazement and wonder, but focused on currently escaping the angry pissed SeaMaiden, tail swishing hard to propel forward fast as he was. 

(Random question, have any of you tried goblin cock?~  
GSans: *calls special victims unit* it happened again..) 

 

I could hear it’s spine chilling ear splitting shrill of a shriek I kept feeling the urge to look behind me as we sped through the waters fast moving in loops and circles and sharp turns to try and slow the Sea Maiden. 

That’s when I saw something in the distance a tall singular pillar a thick one stood there in the middle of the vast emptiness and reached to the surface of the ocean, “There!” I pointed and immediately I and the siren turned quickly narrowly avoiding the Sea Maidens bite. 

We leapt out of the water preparing for impact as we slammed into the rocks below tumbling into an odd shallow pool in the middle of the rocks.

I hissed in pain as his sharp claws dug into my skin, “H-Hey!” I stuttered glaring at him, but my anger turned to surprise. 

The siren was bare to the bone, aside from the smooth tail starting beneath the rib cage the blue tail. He was a skeleton. 

I stared at him mouth agape, “What the hell were you thinking, you mer!” He glared with sharp eye lights a sharp hiss in his tone.

I was about to reply when I realized our current position, "U-Uh,do you think you could get off of me?” 

He paused before sliding off and into the shallow water that barely covered his body, “Sorry.” 

I nodded, “I.. I wanted answers.” 

I heard a splash of water he had this fierce glare, “And you decided to go to a Sea maiden, who in the right mind would ever do that- why even, their the predator of our kind!” 

I turned away and moved onto my stomach wincing, “It felt like that’s where I would get my answers from.” My tail ached and pained

I noticed him glancing at my tail before looking away, but that’s when I realized something, “How did you know where I was? I made sure no one followed me.” 

He winced looking at me, “I-uh... I wanted to mate with you. I followed your scent into the Sea Maiden territory that’s when I saw it was about to attack you.” 

My cheeks became instantly warm, “Y-You followed my heat!” My voice cracked oh I was embarrassed.

(You know what would’ve been embarrassing? If this column wasn’t an ordinary one but in fact a baby volcano? Oooh that wouldn’t end well, imagine how embarrassing that would’ve been.) 

His cheekbones were a blue hue, “Wh-what I was horny okay, I’m in heat! What’d you expect, I mean all the females are in hiding and your just out there so I thought I could take the advantage- gosh I was stupid.” He hid his face in his hands and I turned away backing away into the side of the shallow pool’s wall trying to get up it, but I shrieked as a pain shot up along my tail.

I looked down seeing a rock protrude from my side, I winced, “Well, this doesn’t look good for you at all.” The siren, his voice was a purr, there was blood.

Sirens loved blood, they lose their senses around it, I shrieked as clawed hands dragged me under into the pool by the fin of my tail.

His bigger slippery body was on top of mine weight pinning me down on my back, his hands gripping the loose sand as he dragged his body against mine. I could feel our scales rub against each other more importantly I could feel his cocks pointed tips.

(Did you know sirens have two cocks?)

I shivered looking at him with wide eyes, the lights in his sockets were bright and wide with heat. He pushed himself back down and I pressed my hands against his rib cage, the sweet sensitive lips of my labia being rubbed by his scales and prodded by his pointed cocks.

Scales against scales I was speechless as I felt the rising warmth and pleasure, his tail swished and splashed the water of the shallow pool as he gripped the loose sands and pushed himself forward rubbing himself against me, I could only gasp.

The simple push and wiggles of his body on top pushed his cocks to slip out from his sheath and straight into me, I gasped flinching at the sudden intrusion. Lashing out dragging my sharp claws against his bones, crying out from the sharp pain.

He hissed baring his sharp teeth with a ferocious look of male dominance over a female mate. He cocked his hips as best as he could with the help of his tail swishing it about 

He was already so exhausted, the combined weight of just pressing his body against mine and lifting to thrust in was sapping him, he was baring revealing sharp thin needle like teeth behind the other, panting heavily. Usually when mating happened it was on the beach to use the waves to help push and thrust, but we were in still waters trapped as a Sea Maiden circled around.

His tail’s swishing was disturbing the soft sands making the waters murky as he thrusted his body forward hard his cock pistoned roughly prodding the cervix, I whined wrapping my arms around his fine bones, tail twitching as his cocks swelled quickly filling up and plugging him in tightly.

He hissed and I gasped with a drawn out pleased whine, he raised himself up and pushed forward hard, a final twitch of his cocks and it all spilled. The heavy weight increased but inside he laid on top of me panting and I gasped for breath.

The heat passing through us quickly.

 

I felt him shift on top of my body breathing heavily, “My name is.. Sans.” 

 

(Aaah doesn’t that remind you of us my Yellow G?  
GSans: *Nods* Ah Yes, fucking in the bar drunkly getting my back whacked with a broom and only afterwards telling you my name and seeing the shock and rage of yours, oh the good ole days.)

 

Bonus:

After spending who knows how long in the murky messing still water of that column before the SeaMaiden lost interest, we ended up sticking together surprisingly. Siren and mermaid sticking together wasn’t common, but he.. Sans stayed with me.

We were residing in a small cave area near the shallows around rocky pools a perfect selected area where we dug our sand and made our home, and where I laid our first together clutch.

I couldn’t ask for more, a sweet siren with a baritone voice and a numerous amount of clutch in the perfect cave dwelling. 

He was by my side and promised to never leave.

 

(I can see Sirens, Mermaids and SeaMaidens as egg layers similar to fish except with more of fertilizing the eggs inside rather than out.  
GSans: ... sexy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If here are any mistakes do inform me.
> 
> Please do not be shy to comment!~


	3. •Lemon, Hate Sans x Reader, Hate love•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there sorry for the longest wait in existence.
> 
> I’ve been finishing my exams and then after exams I started working on my new project Zim and Earthling’s crazy adventures. Then all my Sans x Readers needed a major update then I started replaying WarFrame so that took a lot of work let me tell you that then I had to go to the dentist because bad dentist caused problems and... yeah I think you get the just of it all- life being problems you know being alive and a living creature and all.
> 
> #Human problems

Requested by EyelessDrak

 

(A song to go with this as you enjoy reading.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=d_s1jBgB_bM )

 

-(Y/n)’s P.O.V

 

Hate is a powerful word, something that stings painfully in ones heart like the very sentence, “I hate you.” So powerful it could break someone so easily. I use the lesser word, dislike to never harm another.

 

I wandered the streets feeling a burn inside my chest, one I’ve familiarized with after the past years the whispers in the air of pure hatred and the stench of evil and the thick Inky black smoke that curled in the atmosphere one that only I could witness.

A deep baritone chuckle filled the dark air the black smoke thinned out curled around, a heavy weight dropped onto my shoulders and squeezed, “I know you can’t hold out forever.” he whispered into my ear just a bit louder than the other more lying hate filled whispers around.

I looked to my side not moving my head at all, seeing the dark blurred face of his with the slight outline of red eyes and sharp teeth, I whispered to not draw any attention to myself, “Watch me.” 

 

Hate, his name is Hate. 

His a horrible mean ole grumpy Inky skeleton with red mean eyes and sharp teeth.

At first thought you may have thought he was the devil and all but in reality he was purely just hatred and fed off of anyone’s hate and made that victim of his hallucinate everyone saying hateful things towards that victim until they become murderous and filled with hatred.

 

 

One must wonder though, where does all this hatred go, if one withheld hate it turns into frustration and if frustration is withheld it turns into a cacophony of lust shoved into the old sexdrive. I could tell you well enough that during my teen years all my frustrations and stress turned into dry humping a pillow being unable to afford a proper tool for use only causing more frustration to the mix.

But with Hate around me twenty four seven I no longer have the privacy to do so which caused years of buildup, ten years of not masturbating, can you imagine resisting the sex drive complaining with tight squeezes and that incredible buildup?

I was feeling the full brunt force of ten years since I was sixteen when Hate first came into my life until I was twenty six I could feel the overwhelming warmth and frustrations taking toll.

Pleasure is a drug one a human like me shan’t resist, but indeed do need privacy which has been nonexistent for me.

But yet here I am with a broken brave face and shattered pride dry humping a pillow after so many years, finally ignoring Hate and his flabbergasted expression of absolute horror and disbelief, yes he could hold that expression all he wants but I needed this release and he wasn’t going to stop me from achieving it.

(Question, how would you react if your favorite Sans walked in on you humping his pillow?  
YellowG quietly walks into a corner.)

 

By the Holy flying tuna fish it was pure striking bliss of many years, chains were snapped, boundaries were crossed and pleasures were appealed to.

I muffled my moans behind my hand trying to nab the hard corners and grind them against my soaked vulva, my vagina walls clenched at the nonexistent cock as pleasure rocked through my body.

I moved my hips back and forth pressing my labia harshly against the soft pillow with want and a inner primal need all ignoring the traumatized skeleton for a major stress release of frustration buildup.

Within this major release of pleasure grinding my hips rhythmically to keep a pace and reach the end of a major climax, moaning under my breath.

I didn’t notice it at first but the room started to get darker, a mist of empty Inky blackness filled the room, Hate, his eyes and mouth were prominent in the darkness. I continued to grind my vulva against the pillow. What was more prominent was the thick deep crimson red glow of a cock just below at crotch level, Hate had a boner to frustration. 

He just stared flabbergasted as I thrusted my hips, skin soaked in sweat, drool wetting the pillow, vulva soaking the pillow, eyes fluttering and moaning the name, “Hate.” 

I was oddly moaning his name repeatedly rather than some fictional character’s name, “H-Hate, Hate Hate Hate.~” I whined so completely needy. 

I moved to sitting upright, soaked vulva squelching as it was squished against my leg for a moment wetting it as I sat up, I turned onto all fours backing up slowly until I was just near the edge of the bed by him, thrusting my rump against his hard red glowing cock, “F-Fuuuck- meeee.~” my voice pitched with a whine, eyes closed feeling a slight tense pleasure.

This seemed to be more than enough to push him over the edge. Who knew a being of pure hatred and evil malicious intent could be so good at bringing on such pure sweet bliss.

Hate’s sharp claws dug into my hips dragging me backwards into his thrust grinding his clothed crotch against me, “Mph.~” I heard a grunt and panting.

I sighed out thrusting backwards, “C-C’mon put it in already, don’t cream yourself in your own pants Hate.” 

He snarled at me in response pulling back, I heard the shuffling of clothing then the feeling of his cock’s thick bulbous head pushing past my labia, then the thick shaft squeezing its way inch by inch inside, “Fuck.” He simply swore as he thrusted in full force.

I moaned out at a high pitch at the feeling, “O-Ooh your so thick.~” I thrusted backwards into his crotch my rump pressing against his bones.

Hate’s sharp phalanges dug into my hips and he pushed forward shoving my body forward to lay flat on the bed on my stomach, he laid right on top of me, “Of course I am, being evil has its-“ he chuckled, ”-perks.” He punctuated it with a sharp thrust and I gasped.

With this position he had his arms wrapped around my abdomen, his chin resting against my scapula I could feel his cold breath against my cheek making my skin have goosebumps, in fact his entire body was quite cold against mine, but his cock that part of him was just too hot and in this position it sank deeper inside, the tip just barely lightly feathery touching the softest nerve filled spot my g-spot. 

It’s a part of me I thought I could never internally feel but I could, as he began his pace thrusting with loud lewd slick slaps of bone against skin and his cock inside, it felt like something internally deep within pressing like I could feel it’s soft mushy texture for myself, gosh there was no description that could fit the feeling, his positioned thrusts seemed to just always lightly tap the area like someone mindlessly tapping away at a button. It had me moaning aloud and embarrassingly drooling onto my blanket.

“Sh-Shit this is just too much.~” I whined out fisting the blankets, it really was becoming too much.

I could feel his steady hard thrust continue on, I could hear his heavy breaths and the squelching noises resonating in the room from our sexual passionate intercourse of our bodies finally being relieved from a long overbearing stress. 

The thrusts continued but I couldn’t last any longer, it felt like his cock at the base was increasing in size, I panted and moaned clenching my eyes shut toes curling feet cramping, abdomen throbbing, vagina pulsating in sync with my heart but being pounded so hard by his cock that seemed to grow in intensity and size.

“H-Hate.” I panted out.

His voice was gruff in groans and his thrusts became much more quickly but slowed by the growing size at the base of his cock.

“Hate.~” I moaned out.

His phalanges dug into my abdomen as he pulled himself to dig inside deeper, the burn if any indication that he drew blood as his phalanges dug into my skin.

“Hate!~” I shouted out.

He pressed himself tightly against my body, his cock’s bulbous head thrusted hard into my g-spot finally pressing the button hard, his shaft pulsed and throbbed as my vagina has, ropes of thick semen filled inside. 

“(Y/n).” He whispered so quietly. 

 

 

The room wasn’t so dark and suffocating anymore.

 

 

Bonus:

 

For a few years after that night he disappeared, he was gone entirely when I woke up. I was happy for a while but soon I internally missed him, hearing and knowing his attempts to make me feel hatred and cause it.

I missed him more when I had this little bundle of joy. He looks just like Hate.

After my- our child was born Honesty. I could see him out of the corners of my eye just a flash for a few mere seconds, “Hate.” I stared at him in disbelief.

He stared back, “(Y/n).” He looked somber, but it didn’t stop me from embracing him.

“Nothing in the universe can make me hate you.” I spoke honestly.

“Of course.” He chuckled quietly, arms around me in a dark embrace.


	4. •Lemon, UnderPrimal Sans x Adventurer Reader, Never ending adventure•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t stop my fingers from writing, so if it’s too long I do apologize.

Requested by DorkVader1239

(Thank you for requesting my AU Sans.~)

It’s been over decades when Earth first fell under the clasps of a virus that spread like a plague across the planet, everything evolved and changed so fast many people vanished and skeletal creatures replaced them, some animals to changed. I’m only glad I got training of survival.

 

My skin was feeling grimy, my grip tightened as my muscles strained, finger tips lightly brushing against the most sweetest treat out in the wild, a Hormo fruit, a crunchy thin layer with a slight thick purple jelly and thick slimy but so so sweet red innards. I was oh so close to the fruit fingers lightly brushing against the smooth surface, I stuck my tongue out to the side almost grasping it, “Come on-come on almost got it.” 

I could either eat this delicious treat or sell it for quite a high price amongst the traders to buy some equipment, there was a reason why these treats of a fruit were sought after and at the extreme price of two hundred marble stone, (Hey a new currency, like how Caps is a currency in Fallout.) these fruit only grew in Winter’s time in the most hostile territory and most of the fruit would be plucked off by courting male Zenarotha, who weren’t very fond of someone taking their sweet, savory, delicious, succulent-, “Ah ha, gotcha!” 

My fingers wrapped around the smooth fruit leaning so far off the branch gripping the vine hard, I tugged the Hormo fruit and with a satisfying pop I had the delicious treat in hand, “This ones gotta be at least four hundred marble stone.” 

I let out a silent cheer with a big smirk, until there was a loud snap and creak of strain, “Shit-“ 

The branch under me suddenly vanished and the vine I held onto for dear life felt so loose falling with me, “Fuck!” 

I flailed falling, my back made contact with something hard there was a disgruntled squawk, whoops it seems I’ve fallen on top of a Korax who was passing by through the air, it let out a bellowing shriek as we both fell towards the hard ground covered in shrubs. (If I’m going down I’m taking you with me!)

It took the brunt of the blow its bony spine digging into my back, I yelped falling to my side as we began to tumble downhill I gripped it bright pink leathery wing, everything becoming a great big blur as everything in me began to burn and ache, tree roots snapping, dirt being flung everywhere, leaving and sand sticking to my greasy skin.

“Oof” (Plays Roblox oof sound effect) I fell onto the flat cold surface of dirt and the Korax fell with a heavy thud the ground shaking so slightly, it laid still for a moment heaving a heavy breath before its eye opened, wide pink iris with a black slit in the middle, I shook under its gaze. 

It easily lifted itself up from the ground as I struggled to stand up quickly chest burning, it opened its beak wide with teeth inside shrieking at me all up in my face, stinking saliva splattering everywhere before it closed its beak giving me a evil look and with one beat of its wings it was in the air flying away with angry shrieks.  
(Imagine this it’s basically the size of a Pteranodon and looks similar to one.) 

I stood dazed heart thumping, legs wobbling, head throbbing and everything burning in pain.

Even then with everything that’s just happened my senses were wild, I was out in the open on a flat surface after a loud commotion that the Karax had made with an angered roar, everything was silent excluding the slight crackling of foliage. The sounds of crackling leaves were coming around me in a circular motion, the bushes around me swayed and swished something was stalking me, something was hunting.

I held my breath standing absolutely still, there was a snarling coming from behind me I dare not move until all of the creatures that stalked revealed themselves, oh dear gosh my luck has finally ran out, Zenarotha. 

Incredibly intelligent but instinctual, there were five of them in front of me one behind that I couldn’t see, flight or fight began to kick in, my adrenaline spiked, my ears rang, I looked at all of them chest heaving with each breath. I did what came naturally to me and felt that it was the only way I had the slightest chance of surviving.

I moved slowly seeing their mouths opened baring many rows teeth behind the first row and a horrible hissing snarl, I held my hands up as I got onto my knees slowly, bent over and hid my face behind my arms still sitting on my knees ass in the air trying to hide away and show submission that I was no threat, maybe they’d spare me.

I closed my eyes tightly trembling, fingers digging into my hair. I heard their footsteps coming closer, the large puffs of cold air being blown onto any exposed skin and hearing the deep breaths, the quiet almost silent cooing sounds and clicks as they communicated to each other, then the loud growl coming from behind I flinched and almost screamed this was it they’ve decided to make a meal of me, I clenched my teeth hoping it’d be quick with a snap of the neck...

 

I gasped, eyes open wide lifting my head so quickly up from my cowering as I felt something hard poke at my clothed vulva and cold puffs of air, I could hear sniffing, I looked over my shoulder cheeks burning in most utter embarrassment, a Zenarotha was sniffing my vagina! (Not many can say that Y’know.) 

But when I turned and saw, he was different from the rest, as much as the rest in front of me were smaller than any I’ve seen in the past he was quite small and not exactly similar and wearing something, almost forgetting it was quite very well in the personal space bubble it’s nasal cavity digging into my vulva, I moved my hips forward trying to get away he simply followed my movement keeping his nasal cavity there sniffing quietly snarling.

He sniffed until he was satisfied with whatever he was searching for, much to my embarrassment and dying on the inside it didn’t stop there. 

I looked over my shoulder staring at him hoping on the inside he was considering sparing me or that I was too skinny to be considered as prey, he lifted his head up and that’s were I was caught by surprise, his face was defiantly not one of a Zenarotha at all, in fact it looked more like a human skull than anything else. 

I flinched as his he pressed his clawed bone hand onto my rump, I cringed his bony hand was so dirty covered in dirt and was so cold to the touch.

He made some kind of clicking noise bringing another clawed hand up onto the dip of my back leaning his weight on me as he hoisted the upper part of his body, he seemed chuffed? Puffing his chest out looking at the others in front of him, I felt my cheeks and abdomen heat up, I was in a embarrassing situation and I hoped oh I hoped no trader or squad of people came by and saw my embarrassing situation, it’d travel through all the camps for a long time. 

 

I faced forward again still cowering but I didn’t feel a full head on collision of fear, I suddenly felt the weight push off of my back and the heavy sounds of huffing and bone hitting the sand, I looked to the side he was standing on all fours parallel to me then he started to awkwardly try and rub the side of his body against mine, I could feel the ribs digging into my side, his ilium crest bumping into the side of my hip. 

What in the worlds was he doing? 

There was a loud purr emitting from his ribcage as he stopped and began to walk in front of me, his side facing me, I braved and took the chance and looked up at him. By gosh, he was defiantly no Zenarotha, his skeletal structure was that of a human albeit smaller and chunkier with thicker bones, he had no tail, no outer sharp teeth and more importantly he seemed to have clothes on him, a blue thick jacket ripped and shredded and a black short completely torn beyond repair and one thing that stood out compared to all skeletal creatures I’ve seen, his dick.  
(Laugh, I know you want to laugh. Do it, do it I dares ya.) 

That’s the one thing that made me realize he may not be like the other dangerous skeletal creatures around here, his goddamn dick, every creature had a sheath you’d never see a single one with a hanging lax cock, sure you could see the colourful variety of balls basically hanging sacks but a dick? No no no. 

I looked up at him his expression, head tilted to the side staring at me with pinprick white lights, he was much lively- 

My eyes trailed back down to his crotch- and very horny. 

I looked around seeing the others the Zenarotha staring and watching and waiting, they just paced around watching. They certainly all had a lack of respecting privacy, before I was pushed onto my side, “Whoa!” 

The one in front of me, the (dick!) skeleton, hissed and swatted his sharp metacarpals at the one who pushed me, snarling loudly. 

He moved standing above me as I fell onto my back, oh gosh his dick is right there in front of my face- the Zenarotha that pushed me over was snarling challengingly back at him-, oh gosh is it dripping? Oh gosh it is- he decided leaning down lower above me was best to show Alpha dominance towards the other male- oh gosh please oh Lordy lord whoever is out there it’s touching my face!- (reader is experiencing first time having UnderPrimal Sans dick on her face.) I shivered laying completely still arms pressed against my sides filled with dread, “Oh gosh why, why me, please forgive me for being greedy and taking that Hormo fruit.” I whimpered.

I was frightened again, this one above me looked like he wanted me to himself but the others didn’t seem so happy. 

He continued hiss and snarl and growl snapping his teeth at them aggressively and making them back away from us. Oh please oh please I just want out from this situation.

I flinched as I heard a heavy thumping, actually, the growling and snarling stopped, I opened my eyes looking to where I last saw them and they were gone excluding him. He stood back up from his snarling and aggressive stance his dick finally off of my face, he took a few steps forward and when he had I immediately got up to standing.

His back was still facing bone as he stared off to where the Zenarotha ran off, when I looked at him I noticed something, it was on his back on the blue material of clothing something very faded but on the back in black. 

I took a hesitant step forward looking closer, letters? They spelt something out but it was difficult to determine from here and how the clothing overlapped itself, I placed my hand on his back, he made a sound almost cooing looking over his shoulder at me. I flattened the wrinkled clothing S A N S, “Sans?” I questioned aloud.

Immediately he turned around facing me staring up at me in the eye making a clicking sound, “Sans.” A look of realization.

“Your name is Sans?” He lifted his head up in a way of confirmation.

I smiled unsurely, “Nice to meet you Sans.” 

He..gave me a smile and chirped? 

“Thanks for saving me.. I guess?” I thanked him as best as I could, but a thanks can ever be enough for a horny male can it.

Sans moved forward towards me sticking his nasal bone into my crotch (Part of the human body between the legs where they join the torso, in other words crotch doesn’t only mean dick.), I stiffly moved back, “Uh..” I moved my hands in front of me and he made a sort of grunting noise and began to move forward towards me pressing his skull against me pushing me, guiding me into a direction. 

“S-Stop please?” 

My pleas went unnoticed as he shoved me forward into a certain direction continuously pushing me, he wanted me to go there. I have no choice, I trembled, he saved me and could for himself easily kill me, I know as much as I may be an adventurous person with a slim muscular body I wouldn’t be able to outrun him.

 

 

after what seemed hours upon hours of a long walk over blanches, roots, vines and tall grass we soon approached an area with loud chatter. 

It wasn’t human voices no, it was more of them. He pushed me past some vines and there in front of me, my jaw dropped in disbelief, there amongst many thick trees dwelled inside of this cave with hanging branches and glowing plants with only the slightest rays of sunlight of the setting sun filling the inside of this place, nearly every branch and every spot dotted around the cave walls was a nest of branches, grass and vines. 

Every nest had a Zenarotha in it, some were paired, some alone, some with babies and some just empty. 

I was utterly flabbergasted, speechless at all of this beauty. Sans didn’t let me take it all in though, he nudged my side and pushed me into another direction I stumbled a bit at the change of direction and noticed some of the Zenarotha were staring at me but they weren’t the adults it was the very few babies that stared at me with wide eye lights.

Sans continued to nudge me and nudge me towards a messy nest of thickets and reeds with tall grass, he bit the hem of my shirt and rugged me into the middle before ripping my shirt a bit as he tugged it down, I complied and sat down onto the quite soft floor of the nest.

Sans stared at me and grunted before turning around and trotting off leaving me all alone in the nest of highly volatile and territorial Zenarotha. Then bad became worse, “Oh gosh no. No no no go away go away, shoo.” I tried to gently as possible shoo away the baby Zenarotha, it only seemed to encourage the small baby as it stepped over the edge of the nest and stumbled into it, it made quiet humble bubbly noises of chittering like the babbling of a human baby.

The baby looked up at me as it stumbled towards me on all fours until it was right there on my lap sniffing at my clothes and lightly biting and chewing. I on the other hand was entirely tense with a poker face trying my best not to upset a small baby in a nest of Zenarotha’s. 

Then Sans returned, he- holy shit- he held in his mouth a bundle of hormo fruit, there were so many more than I’ve ever seen before, he hopped inside of the nest and dropped the fruit to the side near some branches covering- more hormo fruit- how had I not seen that earlier! 

It took one look at me and then the baby Zenarotha, he suddenly bounced forward towards me and picked up the baby Zenarotha with his mouth carrying it, (Like a cat would with its kitten) and bounded out of the cave nest, the small baby whining and making distressed noises all the way, before shortly he returned carrying nothing, he got back into the nest once again and went up to me sniffing and then grossly licking my face, “S-Stop.” I fell backwards as he pounced and continued to lap his tongue against my face, I chuckled as he suddenly moved back and shoved his head under my shirt, his tongue lapping at my abdomen. His tongue felt electric and fuzzy against my bare skin like a ticklish feather oh so ever lightly touching.

“S-Sans Sans stop!” I laughed trying to kick him off but not harshly. He stopped and pulled back, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth panting, he turned around and went to the pile of hormo fruit and bit one picking it up and going back to me, he held it in his mouth and approached me dropping it onto my bare abdomen, my stomach muscles twitched at the soft slimy hormo fruit covered in his blue saliva, “Eww.” 

I cringed internally, but then I looked at him and he stared expectingly, “Uh..” I looked at the hormo fruit then at him, then the fruit then back at him again, wait, did he want me to eat this? 

“Umm.” I stared at the saliva covered fruit in thought, well.. I gulped and my stomach did flips as I brought the fruit to my mouth and bit down on it, the skin of the fruit crackled and easily broke into a crunch, the juice leaked and splattered, jelly easily giving way smoothly, then the center as I pulled back from biting down on the fruit- trying to ignore the slimy saliva- the sweet juicy thick innards of red quickly dribbled out pulling up onto my abdomen collecting and dribbling everywhere, then Sans came closer hesitantly leaning lower he began to slowly lap up the thick juices of the fruit. I chewed and swallowed the chunk I bit out of the fruit, I felt all warmed up, my clothes felt suddenly unbearable.

Sans got closer biting at my pants and pulling it down tugging harsh enough that it began to rip, I lifted my hips discarding the fruit and tried to pull of my pants I felt too hot, I let Sans pry my pants off my legs as I pulled off my shirt panting, why did everything feel so itchy and hot so suddenly. 

I groaned falling onto my back fanning myself with my hand, Sans chirped and started to tug at my panties and I couldn’t retort quick enough as a rip resonated in the air, he discarded the clothing quickly as he stuffed and busied his tongue on my warm slick vulva, I gasped from the coldness but welcomed it with a moan, my mind wasn’t in its right state of thinking as he continued to lap at my vulva each time his tongue’s tip slightly pressing inside, a burst of senses coming from my clit as his tongue lapped against it, “S-Sans.” I gasped.

It felt my entire body was burning up with the sensation of being too close to a camp fire I couldn’t get away from.

Sans continued to lap away, I lifted my hips up trying to pressure him into applying more pressure but that only stopped him as he started to sniff then he moved quickly to my side bitting my bra strap pulling trying to get me to move up, I groaned trying to let my body’s weight hold me down but he was stronger, I was on my knees now, I could feel the prominent wetness between my legs from his passionate licking, he got behind me again. 

He continued his lapping and a sort of grunting or snorting as he sniffed and tried to lick at the same time, the sounds didn’t even make me cringe instead I felt an odd arousal inside. I felt his metacarpals digging into my calf as he moved forward to follow as I leaned forward crossing my arms in front of me on the soft grassy nest floor resting my head in my crossed arms, but then he stopped and chirped. 

Suddenly Sans was on top of me, his arms wrapped around my waist, hips against rump and a thick bulbous head of his cock prodding around at my vulva with each unsteady thrust as he attempted to thrust inside, he grunted and growled animalistic with each thrust his cock perking up or slightly lower with each clumsy thrust poking and prodding before, it hooked and within that moment it hooked he thrusted very quickly and eagerly, his cock spilled in making me gasp for air as it forced my vaginal muscles to stretch uncomfortably and pulsate, I felt the hot liquid run down my thigh, blood my blood. There goes my virginity.

Oh gosh, it clicked in my mind, every time I ate a hormo fruit nothing had ever happened but this time when I ate it, it was covered in his saliva. The fruit mixed with his saliva acted as a very powerful aphrodisiac. 

I gasped pulled from my thoughts as he thrusted and whined, his metacarpals dug into the skin of my soft abdomen as he thrusted forward making my whole body lurch forward, his thrusts began fast with a quick percussion. The concoction of blood, saliva and bodily fluid made a loud embarrassingly lewd squelching noise as he thrusted his thick cock inside of my strained vagina, the sounds were loud and embarrassing easily able to echo inside of the hole in the cavern wall of a nest, he made loud huffing and grunting noises as he thrusted. 

Sans showed no restraint in his thrusts as he quickened his pace to extraordinarily fast, gosh I was already reaching the climax, I could feel the burning intensity inside, I could feel a bulge at the base of his cock repeatedly thrusting against my clit and folds and I could feel his cock pulsate inside. 

It felt like something pleasing happened so fast like something being done so satisfying wrapped up in a neat little bow. 

Sans thrusted quickly panting as he peeked his upper torso up and thrusted deeper the tip reaching places I never knew could exist and then-

My toes curled my hands became fists, I bit my lip hard, my thighs quivered and my vagina pulsed and strained to tighten, my mouth opened wide as I moaned at a high pitch. Sans snarled and howled loudly, a thick squelching sound sounded out I felt a heavy liquid fill up inside so rapidly and spill out just only a tad bit a splotch of it before he thrusted hard and the bulge at the base of his cock squeezing in sealing up inside the gathering semen that I could feel just oozing inside. 

I panted, gasped, whined and moaned, my lower torso felt weak and my mind felt drowsy. His tongue simply lapped at my back tiredly as he rested on top of me arms against my waist and femurs pressing against my outer thigh and heaving rib cage against my back.

 

Gosh, this was quite the adventure.

(Did you know that sex only lasts around five or ten minutes before reaching climax? Sex shouldn’t last over and hour or longer, if that happens it means something is wrong or your just not doing it right.) 

 

 

Bonus:

 

Sans ended up becoming my adventurous companion and of course along with the very small chirpy skeletons of ours that soon arrived during autumn, they had bright wide eye lights and a natural curiosity. The rest of the Zenarotha were welcoming and never really bothered us but, within these nine months of living with him- them, I’ve come to learn how incredibly social they were, they often bathed in the same very shallow waters inside the cave the females with their offspring bathed first cleaning their young with their tongues- which I didn’t do- then the males along with Sans bathed. Sometimes a certain group of males went hunting together and usually brought back a big kill to share with the rest- I stuck with the veggies and fruits. 

But then, there was that one factor, one that stood out the strongest. Their care, praise, adoration and love towards their female. 

I was Sans female, it didn’t matter to him that I wasn’t one of them, I was a female and he adores and loves me just the way I am as any of the Zenarotha males would to their females.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the Zenarotha and the mystical world of the UnderPrimal? The original universe of this all is part of my story T.I.S: The Interbreed Species. 
> 
> If your interested in it be sure to be on the the look out for when I publish my first chapter of my story.
> 
> T.I.S is a three book story.  
> T.I.S : The Interbreed Species  
> T.I.S : The Inner Sins  
> T.I.S : The Initial Sentience
> 
> The T.I.S Universe is based on Kayla Night Bones a young mad scientist on the run from the government with her AI Neurox and attempting to create something that shouldn’t ever be alive which are all skeletal based, her previous creations failed and so is this project of hers expected to fail as well, but things go differently than planned and she desires to do the one test that’ll prove that the creation is truly living by breeding with it.
> 
> The universe part that UnderPrimal is based around is T.I.S : The Inner Sins.


End file.
